wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst
Lilifred is an ambitious and well-meaning- if often a little greedy- gnomish mercenary. She is currently leader of the Guild With Name Pending. History Lilifred was raised alongside her twin brother in the Stormwind Orphanage. She's never learned why her parents died or what business they had away from Gnomeregan but she appears to be un-bothered by her status as an orphan (if her general aura of "Gnomishness" seems overplayed, well, that's just your imagination). She was eventually reunited with her uncle Toolix Lockheart who began training her as an engineer. Though he was later killed during the fall of Gnomeregan, Lilifred continues to hone her craft in his honour. Her brother disappeared from Stormwind over two years ago. Lilifred doesn't talk about him often except to say that he's a professional jeweler and makes a hell of a lot more money than she does. Apperance Lil's got the kind of face you remember: her soft features are offset by thick eyebrows, a hooked nose and the perpetual quirk of her mouth. She's got the sort of expression that says she's used to telling other people they're wrong. She dresses in plain trim, bright colors and opts not to wear makeup. Her long, dark hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail and she is more often than not covered in grime, engine oil and dirt. Personality She's eloquent and glib all at once- talking to her, one gets the feeling Lilifred Bumblehurst is always attempting to find the balance between two important elements of her personality: the thoughtful scientist and the rowdy sellsword. She seems to have a lot more fun playing up the latter and often passes herself off as a reckless, mocking, scrappy drunkard. Get to know her a little better, however, and it becomes clear that Lilifred doesn't mean half of what she says and doesn't say half of what she means. Although few gnomes put serious stake or thought into the existence of the Light, Lilifred has a complicated relationship with religion having been raised only a hop, skip and a jump from Stormwind's glorious cathedral. She dismisses her disdain for organized religion as having to do with her scientific zeal; she does not dismiss it convincingly. Relationships Lilifred is still close with her brother despite his... unsavory life choices. Aside from her twin, her closest friend is the Draenei Paladin, Vindicator Elexine Iaarthis. While the two women behind the Guild With Name Pending are polar opposites in both temperament and personality, their complete loyalty to each other is apparent even at the tavern table. Elexine's steadfast belief in the goodness of people and hope for the future keeps the sometimes morally dodgy Lilifred on the straight and narrow. Her next closest friend is the long-suffering Night Elf Caell Stoneleaf who aided her and Lexie in the formation of the guild by carrying heavy boxes up the Deepwater Tavern stairs. Lilifred also considers herself close to the renowned mage Aestaela Lightspark, the hot-headed dwarf Grator Gunsmoke and the druid known simply as Whyspir. Some of these friendships have become strained recently after Whyspir disappeared under shrouded circumstances and Grator resigned from the guild by breaking Lilifred's nose (the details of this altercation are covered in LF Dwarf) She has recently gained an enemy in the guise of political radical and former GIA leader Gadget Shadowsprocket. Political Career At the suggestion of Dr. Aestaela Lightspark, Lilifred put her name in for High Tinker, sparking an impromptu round of elections. Though most people considered her candidacy a joke in the beginning (including Lilifred herself), the mercenary leader has proven herself to be a surprisingly shrewd and capable politician. Though she is not necessarily intent on winning the election, her involvement in the proceedings has sparked an intense and passionate love for the gnomish people in her. (Not that she'd ever admit it. Love is gross) She has thus far run her campaign unfettered despite her past involvement with the The Lionheart Company, her propensity for employing wanted criminals and that one time she found herself on the wrong side of an unlawful gathering during the Tinker Town Riots. Quotes "Believe me, there is a gnome-shaped hole in all of this and I intend to find it!" "Well, y'know what they say: life's a lark until it's not!" "... Lilifred, what does that even mean?" "Those won't laugh are fools; those that can't stop are dead." "Baublereconfiguflectionation- it is the process in which you not only discover the empirical properties of an item, but through intense reflection and study you are also able to discover something about your own inner psyche." "Look, it's a scientific fact: invisible people can see other invisible people." "I'm practicing lockpicking because I believe that locking a door is insulting its purpose. I intend to show all doors on Azeroth that they are appreciated." "What about chests?" "... well, those might have money in them." "Grator Gunsmoke, I'm going to beat you black and blue. After all- you can't leave if your legs are broken." (what? She was trying to save his life!) "If there's one thing I'm good at it's walking away from bad situations I created" *pause* "NO ONE repeat that to anyone involved in the election." Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Rogue